


Healing Journal- Winter’s Knight

by ael_xander



Series: Healing Journal [4]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cassandra Xavier/Original female character - Freeform, Empath, F/M, Healers, Hydra (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original female character - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Nick Fury Knows All, SHIELD, hate gram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: When Cylene is sent by a small band of executives within SHIELD to accompany one of their soldiers on a mission, they don’t realise that she is capable of bringing them down. More, she begins to realise just what kind of twisted games her Grandmother has been involved, and hijacked her into. Yet, the one person she’s supposed to control, may be her only way out, if she helps him remember who he is.





	Healing Journal- Winter’s Knight

Cylene glanced at the soldier sitting alone, his face hidden by a mask. Her empathic ability made her very uncomfortable as she got closer to him, avoiding one of the other “sitters” watching over them. She lightly touched his arm and sensed both nothing and layers of jumbled emotions and memories crowding his brain. His handlers said something about this being the longest he’d been off ice. They hadn’t meant for her to overhear, yet, seeing this assassin sitticing alone, rigidly rejecting all efforts to be part of the group, she realised a few things.

“Hey, would you like something to eat? I know we’re closing in on your targets, but I want to make sure you’re in good health here.”

The soldier turned so his gaze matched hers. Quietly, he spoke. “Я в порядке, целитель.”

Cylene sighed, shaking her head, handing him a bowl of hot stew. “Yes, I’m a healer, but you won’t be okay if you don’t eat. Indulge me.” She sat next to him, eating her stew, occasionally letting her arm brush his, letting her abilities crank up, slowly unwinding the knots of layers within him. She watched him eat, his motions methodical. “Winter, it’s okay to slow down. The others are prepping our tents for the night.”

“Меня зовут не Зима, это ... Барнс.” The pain in his eyes was reflected in his face. Cylene reached for him, placing a hand on his cheek. Slowly, she inhaled, taking in the pain, tugging on the memories. A fleeting image of someone who looked a lot like Steve Rogers passed through, then a scream as ice and snow surrounded her mind. She pressed the pain further into her, feeling a pop as a small capillary broke near her jawline. A name rang in her mind and his. _James. James Barnes._

_“_ Stop. You’re getting hurt.” His voice was rusty, low. She stared into his eyes and smiled as she healed another piece of his memory. It was him in a unit fighting with his friend and others, a commando unit. It was definitely a thing with him. 

“Shhh, this is our secret, James.” She glanced over her shoulder. “If they knew, they’d kill us. Somehow, those men are not SHIELD.” She fed him a piece of bread, watching him as he ate it. His demeanour shifted slowly from overly tight, overly taut to guarded but less jumpy. She noticed as pain lines etched the corner of his eyes. Without a word, she slid her hand up to where his metal arm and shoulder met. Carefully, she engaged her healing trance. 

Harsh words caught her attention, as James shifted his arm around her and growled in Russian at their guards. She blinked twice and he pulled her close, whispering against her hair. “Are you okay. You seemed to zone out.”

“I’m sorry. My ability decided to repair more of your arm than I thought. Are you okay?” She leaned against him, sighing softly, exhaustion hitting her hard. “Tomorrow. Do you have to?”

”They will check. I’m not allowed to fail. There are others.” His fingers played lightly in her hair, relaxing her further as her mind raced through options. She stood up, taking him hand and led him to her larger tent. Without a word, they crawled into her thicker sleeping bag. Curled up against him, her hand over his heart, she let low level healing continue, trying to u do more of the brainwashing protocol. 

“There is a way. Do these people need to die? Are they bad people? Or just not loyal?” She pinned her gaze on him and he wiggled. 

“They say they’re traitors to all levels within SHIELD. That their deaths will make it so people will know what happens to those who betray us.”

Cylene frowned, her mind slotting pieces together, but not making sense of the full picture. “So, we’ll give them dead bodies. Then those people will be gone. Dead to the real world.”

”I don’t get it.”

”James...”

He smiled. “It’s Bucky. My friends called me Bucky.”

Cylene caressed his cheek and kissed him softly. “Well, Bucky, let me explain just enough, but not enough for you to reveal this to anyone. Anytime you get some of your memory or if you have an iffy job, call me. I’ll run this scheme as back up so we can save lives, okay?”

”How will I remember you? They make me forget myself.” She smiled and giggled. “Just like I cured you. We implant a reminder to go off every time you wake up. It’s simple.”

His hug made her smile wider as she let sleep envelop her. The fact he’d trust her, this spoke volumes. Tapping his wrist, she tapped it as she let sleep claim her, 

 

**************

_The next evening_

 

Cylene checked the pulses of the two remaining alive guards. They were trussed up, unconscious and would have their memories tweaked as soon as she took care of a couple of other things first. She turned, the flat if her blade meeting the neck of the gentleman who stepped forward. “Cyl, we’re relocating family of three overseas?”

”Yes. Here they are now. Info drop usual way. Otherwise, blackout from now going forward.” Cylene introduced herself to the family, and explained they were being put in a special witness protection program. As her contacts took the family, she tapped Bucky’s wrist four times, sending him into a light trance.  “Okay Bucky. You shot the dad, sliced the mom’s throat and then shot the son as he walked in the door from school. There are no worries, they’re dead, you’ve accomplished your mission.”

She and Bucky set up their drops, their keywords and only after they enjoyed a meal, did she awaken the guards. For one last night, she brought Bucky back to her tent. Curled up in his arms, she felt safe. For once in her young life, she found someone scarier than her Gram. She and Bucky were a lot of like, both scarred by mental manipulation, but at least she broke free. Even with all she’s done, Bucky was still bound by enough of it to be a danger. But one day, one day, there would be a way to free him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve not been around. Work got difficult and then there was my community work. Plus, I read tarot and oracle cards and my business took off and it got insane for a while. But I will be publishing more often.


End file.
